1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biopsy devices for excising human tissue samples and, more particularly, to such a device with which a core sample can be readily formed and severed from a tissue.
2. Background Art
Many different types of biopsy devices are known in the art. Biopsy devices are used to excise a sample of body tissue which can be conveniently analyzed by a physician.
One conventional biopsy device has an elongate configuration with a handle at one end and a coring section at the other. The coring section has a leading cutting edge which is rotated as it is pressed into the tissue from which a sample is to be taken. Rotation can be accomplished manually or by the use of a rotary device, such as a pneumatic drill, an electric drill, etc. With the cutting edge penetrating the body tissue, a core is defined which is connected at its base. Heretofore, severance of the core base has been a vexatious problem.
It is conventional to separate the core from the tissue by grasping the core with a forceps held in one hand, drawing the core outwardly with the forceps, and with a scalpel in the other hand, severing the base of the core.
While the above technique has been commonly used by physicians, it has numerous drawbacks. First, it is relatively difficult and time-consuming to perform the technique. Formation and removal of the sample core, as described above, is a four-step process.
Further, the sample may be taken from a very inconvenient location internally of the body, making the performance of the above procedure awkward, if not impossible.
A further drawback with the above technique is that severance of the core is a relatively delicate procedure which, if not performed carefully, can result in damage to the tissue surrounding the core.